


WHO IS CHIHOKO?

by pensversusswords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Drabble Collection, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Jealous Katsuki Yuuri, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: Drabbles inspired by the Yuri on Stage event announcements. Viktor and Yuuri are jealous husbands, Seunggil is affectionate when drunk, and Viktor loves Yuuri's off season tummy. All is good in the world.





	1. Jealous Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the absolute wonderfulness that was given to us at the Yuri on Stage event, check out this twitter thread... it'll all make sense. https://twitter.com/denkimouse/status/858236846085513216
> 
> I might add more but anyways, enjoy!

The entire room is spinning as Yuuri crosses the room slowly and deliberately, his eyes glued on familiar silver hair and a wide, bright smile. Viktor’s shoulders are shaking with laughter as Chris rests his hand on Viktor’s shoulder.

Yuuri flops into the seat next to Viktor. He leans into Viktor’s side and rests his head on his shoulder. “Viktorrrr.” The name comes out slurred and drawn out, every syllable slippery on his tongue.

“Yuuri!” Viktor beams down at him, slides an arm over his shoulders and places a sloppy kiss on his forehead. “I missed you!”

Yuuri is fully aware that he is pouting, but he doesn’t care. “Viktor, I want you to look at only me.”

Chris laughs, the sound fuzzy in Yuuri’s ears. “Viktor, I think your fiance is feeling neglected.”

Yuuri burrows in closer to Viktor’s side.

“I am looking at you, darling,” Viktor says. He moves the hand that was resting on Yuuri’s shoulder over to the nape of his neck, slides his fingers up into Yuuri’s hair. “I’m always looking at you.”

“You’re—“ Yuuri pauses, blinking rapidly as a wave of dizziness washes over him. Thankfully, it passes quickly as Viktor and Chris watch in amusement.

Yuuri tries again, a little frown pushing his brows together. “You’re not looking _enough_.”

And with that, Yuuri stands up, wobbling dangerously and stumbling a little. Gracelessly, he clambers into Viktor’s lap, seats himself in his favourite spot, legs straggling Viktor’s waist.

“Hi,” Viktor says, grinning up at Yuuri, looking absolutely delighted. His attention is completely on Yuuri Through the drunken haze that has settled over his body, Yuuri feels something warm rising in his chest. A strange mixture of triumph and fondness. Viktor is looking at _him_ like that. No one else.

“I like when you look at me,” Yuuri tells Viktor very seriously.

“Well, I like looking at you,” Viktor responds happily. His eyes are clear and blue and completely focused on Yuuri. The warmth in his chest expands.

“Okay,” Chris says, laughter in his voice. In Yuuri’s peripheral vision, he stands and picks up his drink. “Clearly it’s time for me to move along.”

Yuuri barely hears Chris. He’s too busy leaning into Viktor, soaking in the warmth and support of his arms circling around the small of his back, ducking his head down to kiss Viktor.

It’s not their best kiss—they’re both drunk and uncoordinated, their noses bump a few times—but it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that Viktor is kissing him and only him.

 _Mine_ , Yuuri thinks stubbornly. _You’re mine_.

Wordlessly, as if he can hear Yuuri’s thoughts, Viktor presses into the kiss and holds Yuuri close. _Yours_ , his touch seems to be saying. _I’m all yours_.


	2. Affectionate Seunggil

There’s no other way to put it: every single skater in the room is currently a hot mess.

Phichit thinks that it’s all the stress of the skating season. It just all builds up and none of them get a chance to let loose, so when they finally get a break, they get wasted and act like fools. It was completely and utterly inevitable. They deserve a night of fun, of course, but it’s also endlessly fun to witness.

The one thing Phichit hadn’t expected though, was that quiet, stoic Seunggil would stumble over to where Phichit is sitting and observing Viktor and Yuuri arguing about someone named Chihoko, and sit next to him. Surprisingly, he sits close enough that their shoulders touch, and his knee knocks into Phichit’s as he settles into his seat.

“Seunggil!” Phichit greets him cheerfully, gives him a wide smile. “Are you drunk too?”

Seunggil looks at Phichit very intently, a small frown line appearing between his brows. “I think… I might be drunk.”

He sways a little bit and looks surprised by this. Clearly he is not a man who gets drunk often.

Phichit lets out a small giggle and reaches out one hand to pat Seunggil’s shoulder. “I think you are too!”

Seunggil nods carefully, as though he’s decided that Phichit has come to an adequate conclusion.

He’s still looking at Phichit very intently. “You are very cute.”

Phichit blinks. “I… well thank you,” he answers, still giving Seunggil a boozy, pleased smile. “You are too.” He is. Phichit has always liked his dark, serious eyes, his smooth hair that curls a bit over his ears.

Seunggil nods again, very seriously, and then—because this is a weird night, apparently—he places both hands on either side of Phichit’s face, his palms warm against Phichit’s cheeks. His eyes are dark and intent, his mouth set in a determined line.

“What—“

Phichit’s question is cut off when Seunggil leans in quickly and places his lips on Phichit’s.  

Understandably, Phichit makes a surprised noise when their lips meet—Seunggil’s breath fans out against his lips, Seunggil’s mouth pressed to his own. The kiss feels inexperienced, but Phichit feels his pulse rushing all the same.

He has no idea what’s going on, but he is more than happy with this turn of events.

Once he gets over his shock, Phichit starts to reciprocate. He scoots a little closer, reaches up to slide his arms around Seunggil’s neck. His lips move languidly, softly with the kiss. Seunggil makes a pleased little noise that makes something spark brightly in Phichit’s stomach.

Finally, Phichit draws away far enough to look Seunggil in the face: Seunggil’s mouth looks thoroughly kissed, his cheeks flushed, his eyes dazed. It’s a good look on him.

“Well,” Phichit says with a little laugh. “That was unexpected!”


	3. Viktor Loves Chubby Yuuri

 

It’s just a general fact of life that Yuuri spends an absurd amount of time sitting in Viktor’s lap, but it’s even worse when both of them are drunk. Well, not worse, Viktor thinks. It’s better, no matter what their friends say, or the fact that they groan every time Yuuri finds his way into Vitkor’s lap for the first time of the evening.

Viktor hardly pays them any mind. He has his beautiful fiancé sitting in his arms, soft and warm against his chest, and nothing else in the entire world matters. Both of them are more than halfway drunk, in each other’s arms, leaning into each other happily. Viktor is happy.

“Yuuri.” Viktor mumbles his name into Yuuri’s shoulder, then tilts his head to kiss Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri twists in his arms, clumsily wiggling until he’s sitting sideways across Viktors lap, so he can look Viktor in the face and sling his arms around Viktor’s shoulders. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are bright. There’s a soft, content smile playing around the corners of his mouth. “Yes, Viktor?”

Viktor grins at him. He leans in, drops a kiss onto the tip of Yuuri’s nose. “You’re so beautiful,” Viktor says reverently. He reaches up and brushes a stray hair away from Yuuri’s face. “My Yuuri is the most beautiful.”

The flush on Yuuri’s cheeks deepens and he leans forward to bury his face in the crook of Viktor’s neck. “Shhhhh,” he mumbles, nuzzling into Viktor’s skin.

“I can’t!” Viktor tightens his arms around Yuuri’s waist, who lets out a surprised squawk, followed by a quiet giggle. “You have the most beautiful eyes, the most beautiful hair, your lips…”

“You’re ridiculous,” Yuuri tells him. He shakes his head slowly, but he’s still smiling and blushing, so Viktor counts it as a compliment.

Viktor doesn’t disagree. “Maybe, but it’s still the truth!”

Yuuri squirms in Viktor’s arms.

“You wanna know what my favourite is, though?”

“Mmm, what?”

Viktor reaches down and pats Yuuri’s stomach gently. “Your off season tummy.”

“Viktor!”

In response to Yuuri’s somewhat breathless protest, Viktor slips one hand up beneath the hem of Yuuri’s shirt. “It’s so soft and lovely! I love squishing it.”

“I’ve noticed.” Viktor is squishing it as they speak.

“I love kissing it, too!”

That’s all the warning he gives Yuuri before he braces one arm around Yuuri’s back and tilts him backwards, ducks his head down and places and obnoxiously, slightly sloppy kiss on his favourite tummy in the world.

Yuuri is full on giggling and squirming now, drunken laughter bubbling out of him like champagne. Viktor loves the sound, so he does it again. The results are, once again, absolutely delightful. He’ll never get tired of Yuuri’s laugh, the warmth of his skin under his lips, the feeling of him wrapped up in his own arms. The world is shrouded in a haze of liquor and laughter, and all that matters to him is that has Yuuri and the contentment that has settled around them.

“Get a room, you two!” Chris’s familiar laughter floats over to them.

Viktor stubbornly ignores it. Instead of acknowledging his friend, he pulls Yuuri upright and kisses him, because he’s the luckiest man in the world, and he can.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [my tumblr](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com/) or on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/pensvsswords)!


End file.
